Some example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a programming method for reducing charge spreading occurring after a verify operation in a non-volatile memory device by performing an operation inducing charge spreading in advance between the program operation and the verify operation of the non-volatile memory device and apparatuses for performing the method.
Flash memory is a non-volatile memory device and widely used as a storage medium for electronic devices. When flash memory is programmed, charges may move depending on a time lapse or an applied voltage (e.g., a pass voltage or a read voltage) since a program operation, thereby changing the threshold voltage of a memory cell in the flash memory. This phenomenon is referred to as charge spreading. The change in the threshold voltage led by the charge spreading causes a read margin to decrease, thereby decreasing the reliability of read data.